Essence of time
by ori.the.original.AI
Summary: Many people believe that time flows like a river, only ever going one way. I was one of them. I'm not any more. (thank to that one person who likes my other story on Nalu. I didn't think that I'd get anything. So thank you.) This is an original story and I would like to know what you think. so please review.
_**The essence of time**_ _Chapter 1_

 _ **Okay, I was told that I had to start this video com diary thing to get all of my thoughts out of my head and in to the open**_

"Guys do I really have to do this?" I turn to look at the three people standing behind me

"YES!" they say, it's the third time I've asked

Sighing I turn back to the camera

 _ **Right, now… I have no idea what I'm supposed to say.**_

 _ **Um, hello, my name is Keril Dreg, most people call me Keri**_

 _ **I was kidnapped as a kid. And now I'm here with a bunch of weirdos trying to get me to talk to a bloody camera about my thoughts. Guess what? Me thinks they all crazy.**_

"Aaand done." I move to get up, but a pair of strong hands stop me

"Ha ha, very funny, if you think that's all you're doing, think again" it's Nash. He's sort of a big brother to me. He's as big as a bear and about as strong as one too. Nash is like the mediator of our little band of four. He has black unruly hair and a pair of small brown puppy dog eyes and he's tall, like unnaturally tall, or he's just a big grizzly in a man's body, either way he's about 7'6. Yes. 7 feet and 6 inches! The reason we don't want him breaking up fights is because we'll all end up in trees until we apologise.

"Ugh! Okay, okay" I sit back down and turn towards the camera

 _ **I was kidnapped when I was young. Maybe I was older. You see I can't remember my life after a certain point… but let's just say that I'm older than your ancestors.**_

 _ **The people who took me wanted to try something, experiment with a thing they created. They wanted to test out their new toy; a time travelling portal, but they couldn't test it on just any one. They discovered they needed someone who was young and fit and had a completely blank mind to pass through or the person would be destroyed as soon as they came in to contact with the surface. They had to be exactly like a newborn child, but with a body that could withstand the flow of time.**_

 _ **So that's exactly what they did. They took every memory I had. Everything, so I was about as helpless as a newborn, then they pushed me in to a world that nothing could survive in… but before I even fell out the other side of the portal something happen to me as I tumbled through the waves**_

 _ **It felt like I was absorbing something, like water splashing against your skin, but it wasn't against my skin, it felt like it was splashing**_ _ **into me.**_ _ **And I still can't figure out what it was, but it stopped me from aging or dying**_

 _ **I was sent back in time to before life was even on the planet. I've lived long enough to drive someone insane. Over 40 000 000 000 years… It's too long.**_

I stop talking as my voice breaks. Tears start to gather in my eyes as I try to blink them away. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't need to look up to know it was Samantha. She's my best friend, my sister and she's generally a pain in the rear end. But she's always been there.

She has blue eyes with a yellow ring around the pupil that looks like fire, their strange. She also has white gold hair that goes just past her waist, but that's not very long because she's so short, she's about 5'1, maybe shorter. She makes up for it though, you make her mad and you'll be scared for your life. It's not just that she's an assassin; it's the fact that she's as insane as a serial killer when she's mad, even Nash can't control her and she's a whole 2 feet and 5 inches smaller! So I do my best to not make her angry.

I look back up at the camera

 _ **Being here for that long and watching the world slowly evolve was great, but I made friends and some of them I called my family, and because of what those people did, I had to watch them disappear around me. I was alone, most of the time I was alone.**_

 _ **Now I'm back in my own time, the 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **century and I've seen the life I had before, but I can't remember it, I feel lost all the time, and I end up in places I feel I should know. It's frustrating seeing myself live memories that I know I should have.**_

 _ **But the world wasn't as pretty as it seemed in my life**_

 _ **In high school I watched myself slowly deteriorate. I was ignored, bullied, and abused. It only made me want to rage and throw all the people who hurt me over a cliff… even if I can't remember them.**_

The hand on my shoulder squeezed. Now when I say squeezed I mean strangled.

"Sam? Are you okay?" I say in a small, slightly strangled, voice and glance at her, and when I do, I see a red face and big, wild, blue eyes.

A voice behind us shouts… from the other side of the room

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO MENTION THAT AROUND SAM!" that's Quinn, he's the brainiac of the group, and you can't have a little group without the little nerd. He's amazingly smart, but Quinn has a HUGE flaw. His weakness is… that his mind is always, and I mean always, in the gutter. He has to have the dirtiest mind ever. He was tall but a foot or 2 smaller than Nash, thankfully, his dirty blond hair was cut so he has to always brush it out of his eyes, which were a dark forest green, and that made you think that he either wore contacts or dyed his hair

"Oh my god!" I start to curse the day I earned my loud mouth.

I lurch to my feet, shake off Sam's hand and throw out my arms. A white, blue unearthly light shone out from my closed fists and eyes, and when I open them both, light spills over the room, bathing it in a purple blue light.

Time stops, and as the light glows brighter, time starts to turn back.

 _ **But the world wasn't as pretty as it seemed in my life**_

 _ **In high school I was sad all the time but I can't remember it**_

" _When I said that I couldn't figure out what I absorbed when I went through the portal… I lied_

" _As you can probably tell by now I can control time, well, control is actually too strong a word I'd say that I can manipulate it._

" _And what I felt flow in to me, well that was the essence of time."_


End file.
